


whatever is necessary

by renawitch



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angsty Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Dubious Consent, M/M, Male Slash, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Self-Sacrifice, Sniper Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Submissive Booker | Sebastien le Livre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renawitch/pseuds/renawitch
Summary: When it comes to saving one of his own and paying off his debts, Booker is prepared to go all the way if necessary...
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	whatever is necessary

**Author's Note:**

> English is unfortunately not my native language but I hope that this text is still easy to read.

What the fuck was he doing here?  
Sebastien stared at the ceiling of the flat in a kind of strange apathy.  
He was well trained. Really. When it came to alcohol consumption, no one could fool him or his liver so quickly, but this seemed to be something completely different.  
He knew what he was getting into. Damn it, the whole suggestion to do it that way came from him, but suddenly this whole crappy plan seemed so immediate and crazy.  
How long had it been since he had last ventured on such an adventure? Fifteen, maybe twenty years?  
He really had no idea and the alcohol prevented him from thinking about it too much. The alcohol and something else. Something that both he and the team had feared and to a certain extent calculated for.  
The white ceiling seemed to move. The looming wooden beams shifted against each other, sinking into an endlessly slow dance of rhythmically rotating figures. They dragged the walls of the room with them. Everything around him seemed to be in constant motion.  
Sebastien closed his eyes in irritation, trying to bring down the emerging dizziness. When he noticed that he was beginning to tremble, he wasn't sure if it was the cold he felt on his naked skin or the side effect of the drug that had apparently been secretly slipped to him.  
The bed on which he was lying moved beneath him, rotating slowly counter-clockwise. It was probably better to open his eyes again.  
Booker clumsily tried to turn on his side. He did not succeed. He lay on his back, completely undressed, as if nailed, defenceless, tied up, without any chance to move or even defend himself. There was no way he could attribute this to alcohol alone, but at least it was unmistakably clear that he had gotten the right guy.  
A quiet breath of panic came up inside him, grabbed him, crept threateningly and inexorably along his spine. He felt a shivering goose skin form on his body.  
All right, he tried to calm down. Like a mantra, he repeated over and over again in his mind that the others had the situation completely under control.  
Nicky on his sniper post on the roof of the house eight hundred metres away would kill the guy with a single shot if things got out of hand or he gave him the signal he had decided on. Andy and Nile were armed to the teeth somewhere in this building. Probably just a few flat doors away, possibly on the same floor.  
Joe...  
Oh, man, Joe. He shivered again as he remembered why he had to take on all this shit. What Yusuf may have gone through in the last few days, he hardly dared to recall. Nicky was beside himself and Booker had had a hard time keeping him from taking on what he was going through.  
Sebastien forced himself to take a deep breath. Maybe that would at least calm him down a little.  
His hope was not fulfilled. 

In the twilight of the room, a dark figure bent over him, climbed onto the bed, swung one leg over him and settled on his hip.  
That the other was also naked did not surprise him. A cool hand lay on his groin, the nail of his index finger was drawn in small, burning circles over the thin skin of his flank. He gasped in horror. The drugs seemed to increase the intensity of the pain considerably. What was that shitty stuff those assholes did business with?  
He clenched his teeth as the guy's right hand glided tantalisingly slowly over Booker's naked skin. From the groin in small circles to the navel, over the flat stomach and chest to the base of the neck and back.  
Sebastien closed his eyes again and took another deep breath. He felt his breathing accelerate. It wasn't even unpleasant, he mused feverishly. This Steven, as he called himself, would have appealed to him visually. Dark hair, well-toned, three-day beard, eyes that were almost as blue as Nicky's, and now that he began to move on Sebastien's hips and Booker felt the hardness of it on him, he realised that this might well be something he had been missing for a long time.  
Damn it! If the circumstances were different, he would enjoy this night, be happy to be taken by Steven and lay hands on the guy himself. In the end he didn't give a damn if he was drunk, on drugs or completely sane. The fact that the guy was still a drug dealer, murderer and trafficker, however, clouded the pleasure considerably. In addition, Sebastien was almost immobilized by the drug mix at the moment and was unable to move.  
Booker made a gasping, frightened sound and opened his eyelids in confusion when suddenly a sharp pain flared across his chest.  
Steven grinned scornfully at him, pulling the fingernails of his right hand across Sebastien's torso in one quick movement.

"What did you put in my glass, you damned pissant," Booker murmured clumsily, but his counterpart just smiled at him wordlessly, bowed his head down to him and breathed a gentle kiss on his chest.  
"What the..."  
"Shhhh", Steven hissed and pressed his hand firmly on his mouth as he forced Sebastien's head to the side and, challenging, almost tenderly kissed the thin skin on his throat. "You don't want to spoil the nice mood, Sebastien? After all, you were the one who asked me to spend the night with him. I only asked for a little extra," his left ran demandingly between Booker's legs and grabbed relentlessly with a pumping hand movement, "relaxing."  
Sebastien moaned involuntarily, sucked the air between clenched teeth and swallowed hard.  
If the background wasn't so damn serious and if this guy wasn't such a fucking asshole, he might even have liked this little adventure, but like this...

The panic crept back, he recognised, shivering. What if something went wrong here? He was afraid that the guy would probably give him some of that devilish stuff the syndicate uses to make a living. He knew the risk and a few people who had been under the influence of this terrible combination of drugs. The relaxing effect of the cocktail was still quite pleasant, making sure just now that the fear did not take over complete control of his otherwise clear head, but that the damn muscle relaxant had such a resounding effect shocked him beyond measure. Even bending his little finger was difficult for him. So he wouldn't be able to give a hand signal to Nicky, who was waiting for his intervention, and the bug was lying five metres away in the mountain of his clothes on the floor in the next room.  
He knew it was still online, but with the distance to him, there was a good chance that the others could only understand his words indistinctly or not at all. So the safeword was probably history too.

He shivered. The goose bumps were back and Steven, who was still lasciviously moving on him, misinterpreted them. His fingertips ran gently across Sebastien's naked chest, wandering deeper and deeper.  
"You see, Sebastien? There's nothing wrong with it, is there?"  
He grinned wolfishly, bent over him again, covered Booker's upper body with small, demanding bites, the intensity of which was multiplied many times over by the drug mix.  
Sebastien moaned softly. For a brief moment he couldn't tell if he was in pain or because the stuff was obviously able to heighten other sensations of his body.  
He stared at Steven emphatically without emotion.  
"What are you going to do with me?"  
The guy looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, stood up from him and sat down on the sheet next to him, holding him down with one hand on his chest. He demonstratively put his index finger in his mouth and then his right hand again between Booker's legs.  
Sebastien closed his eyes in alarm, exhaled trembling. That the guy pressed him onto the mattress of the bed was completely unnecessary, a pure gesture of physical superiority. The muscle relaxant completely incapacitated him, making any resistance impossible.  
"Do I really have to explain this to you? The plan is to fuck you.  
With the last word, his hand found what he was looking for and seized the opportunity. Booker involuntarily shrugged violently in pain, gasped in horror, opened his eyelids and stared at him.  
"And after that?"  
The dealer took back his hand and stood up. He tilted his head before answering.  
"You're a handsome man, Sebastien. Tall, blond, well built. I'll find a buyer for you faster than I'd like. But don't worry, I'm going to have fun with you first."  
"I always thought this market was a bad place for grown men," he muttered sleepily to him.  
Steven gave him a humourless, not even unkind smile.  
"You'd be surprised."

He was actually surprised. about the excessive stupidity of this guy. He hadn't the slightest idea that Nicky, from the roof of his house on Eighth Street, only had to pull the trigger of his Ultima once to kill him with a single shot.  
Not that that was necessary at that time, but just knowing that was a little reassuring for Booker. He felt that he was now much better at moving his fingers and with some effort he even managed to clench his left hand to his fist.  
He only had to stall this guy a little bit more. Getting him into a conversation that would make him more careless, and thus get the information the team desperately needed out of him. Ideally, this should have been done before he took what he wanted and demoted him to something that Sebastien felt came dangerously close to a sex toy.  
Booker involuntarily shook his head lightly as Steven again ran his fingertips over his upper body.  
Bloody hell, he would make sure the others would tell Joe all about it later. Especially Nicky, who was guaranteed to see absolutely everything that happened here through the Ultima's telescopic sight, would take his word for it to at least partially restore his reputation with Yusuf.  
That was the very reason why he got involved in this suicide mission. A small, tiny chance to at least begin to repair the damage he had done to the Merrick story, to rebuild trust and demonstrate absolute loyalty to the team.  
Nile was the one who had contacted him in Paris. Without the knowledge of Andy or even Nicky. Nicolo in particular was anything but pleased when Sebastien stepped through the safe house door. He had not even set foot inside when Nicky stood before him wordlessly with the Glock in his hand and put the muzzle of the gun on his chest.  
Nile had taken two short steps towards them and had fallen into his arm before he could pull the trigger.  
Booker was clear that Nicky had to be completely at the end of his rope. With Yusuf's disappearance a few days ago, he had lost much of his self-control and was literally ready to go to extremes if necessary.  
The fact that Booker, of all people, was now the one who had the audacity to stand in front of him despite the exile that had been imposed on him, almost caused the barrel to overflow. Andy had to intervene again before Nicky could pull the trigger. Nile feverishly explained to him that Booker had been able to determine Joe's approximate whereabouts while still in France. A rudimentary plan had been cobbled together by him as to how he could obtain further information. It was only after this introductory explanation that Nicolo, who was otherwise so thoughtful, decided to listen to his brother in arms.  
He would have gone himself. Would have followed the path Sebastien was now taking. Unless Andy had succeeded in making it clear to him that he was better off on the roof at the eighth street. If Nile hadn't urged him to provide Sebastien's protection, Nicky would now be lying here, at the mercy of Steven's whims in the same way.

"So many customers?" whispered Sebastien, trying to put as much ridicule as possible into his voice. "And I thought I was special. A one-off, so to speak."  
Steven mustered him unmoved and positioned his hands on Booker's shoulder and hip.  
"You're not," the trafficker grabbed him and turned him effortlessly with a jerk on his stomach.  
Sebastien took a deep breath to calm himself down.  
Nicky enjoyed the show determined. What an uncanny satisfaction it must have been for him to see Booker in this situation. Totally without any control, unable to move, at the mercy of others. Just like he and Joe were in Merrick's lab a few months ago.  
Sebastien hoped that he didn't hate him so much that he left him in the situation too long. For a moment he was irritated by the absurd fear that Nicky would shoot Steven while he was working towards his climax. He thought again that in other circumstances he would have been happy to take on this game, but Sebastien would have gladly given up having someone shot in the middle of sex. Especially when the man who was fatally hit was just performing the act with himself. Of one's own free will or of necessity as an unavoidable part of the job, it can be left aside.

"We have someone else for whom we will also collect a nice sum of money. To be honest, you guys are probably worth more to us than all the girls we have in the programme this time."  
He felt the control of his right hand come back. He was already able to move his left foot again, although the drug cocktail had put him out of action just as much as it did everyone else. His good fortune in this case was simply that his organism apparently got the stuff out of his body much faster than any other person in the world. Apart from Andy, Nile, Nicolo and Yusuf.  
"I'm sure you and Joseph will get to know each other tonight, as soon as we're finished here. I think you can be a good team. That's important if you're all going to the same customer."  
Sebastien closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
Joseph, Yusuf, Joe. Bingo!  
It was confirmation that he had indeed been right.  
It was just a matter of getting through the whole thing half unscathed. Even though he was quite prepared to put up with a lot. Now that he knew who he was dealing with, getting fucked by that bastard was certainly no longer an option.  
With infinite effort he managed to move his right arm. Too little to give Nicky the signal he had arranged. Especially not enough to get hold of the bug in his clothes, which was located metres away in another room and probably didn't transmit a word of what was said to Nicky, Nile and Andy.  
Significantly too little to effectively defend against Steven.

He felt the other one swing at him again. Feeling his weight on his hip and the strange warmth of the naked skin on his own. The pressing hardness of his phallus pushed itself demandingly between Sebastien's legs. Energetically demanding space and admission.  
Booker resisted.  
As Steven imperiously reached into his hair and brutally bent his head back, Sebastien's gaze fell on the silver keys that had slipped out of the pocket of the jeans Steven had been wearing.  
Keys that matched handcuffs.  
Booker moaned in pain as the guy ruthlessly tugged at his hair, forcing him to bend his back in defenceless rebellion.  
"Sebastien. Relax. It is much more fun when you relax. Especially for yourself. And believe me, it'll be a lot less painful for you than if you force me to do this without your consent."  
Booker clenched his teeth together, mobilised all his strength and somehow managed, with great effort, to stand up to Steven. With uncanny effort he locked himself up, tried to turn back on his back and, for his reluctance, received a hard punch in the kidney area that knocked the air out of his lungs.  
He only noticed from afar that he was forced back into the undignified position in which Steven dominated him, but suddenly the weight had disappeared from his hips.  
He glanced at the window and breathed a sigh of relief when he discovered the hole in the glass.  
The fucker was lying dead on the floor in front of the bed. A circular hole was visible in the middle of his forehead. Sebastien dragged himself down from the mattress. His legs did not carry him yet. He crawled on his forearms to the mountain of his clothes in the next room.  
After a few moments he held Steven's mobile phone and the bug in his hand.  
"Oh God, damn it, thank you Nicky. Thank you! Thank you so much. Come on in, I got his phone. I know where Joe is."


End file.
